terragenesisgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Culture Tab
Return to main TerraGenesis page Culture points. Culture points are earnt by increasing population or by random cultural events that occur in the game. To achive victory on your planet you will need to spend culture points. Culture points can be used to shape the way that your planet develops. It will be up to you how you choose to run your planet, and each choice will cost you 1 cultural point. For every cultrual point you spend each slider will move towards your prefered option by 5%. The image shows the options that are available to appy your culture points to. Main use of culture points: Independence: Each planet requires you to achive independence for your population in order to achive a victory on your planet. In summary it mean that you are allwoing your population to have more freedom and decide thier own fate. 100% independence means that you will achieve victory on your planet. If you choose to transform your planet so that it is habitable to human life your population will increase as they spread out and generate culture points at various milestones. e.g. 1,000,000 people or 250,000,000 people. It is possible to achieve independence without your population ever having to leave the comfort of thier habitations and stepping foot on the big scary un-terraformed planet outside. in some worlds , rather than independence you are working towards other goals. in the Trappist system each world you work towards “decrypting an artifact” which once done will stop it firing at set play time intervals. in Lethe in the fictional planet series, you are working towards first research “what went wrong” then “finding a cure”. regardless,of the goal - you are spending culture points to achieve that goal. culture points are gained from population achievements and certain in game random events. Economy: Industrial v's Ecological. You can choose to move your planet towards either a more industrial economic model or an Ecological model. Industrial: Moving towards a more industrial model will increase your construction and upgrade times but have an adverse effect on the environment. Ecological: the ecological economic route will help improve your biomass growth but slow down your construction and upgrade time. Eco - Policy: Transformation v's Conservation You have the choice to preserve your planet and minimise the impact your population has on the world or push for transformation and alter the surface to suit your needs. Transformation: a model that favours changing the planets surface to suit you needs. This will give you a boost in your biomass growth. Conservation: Live in habitation units and preserve your planet in its current state. This will give you a bonus for your habitation spaces. Government: Plutocracy v's Democracy Unfortunately we can't let our new worlds population run about making thier own choices entirely. It would be like Lord of the Flies within about 5 minutes. Fortunately for you, there has been a number of massively powerful and rich corporations that have developed over the years that can run your planet or you can choose good old fashioned democracy. Plutocracy: choose this model for your government and you will recieve a bonus to your financial growth Democracy: being an equal society will give you a boost to your population growth. Values: Knowledge v's Wealth Guide your worlds population towards values that will benifit your planet. Knowledge: increase your research times Wealth: Bonus to financial growth